Harsh Winters
by cherryblossomsakura1291
Summary: Sakura Finds out that Sasuke is getting married to Ino...How will she go on? I suck at summaries SASUSAKU


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other Characters **

**MY FIRST STORY EVER...WELL ON HERE HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**

_Summary: Sakura who finds who that Sasuke is getting married to her best friend Ino, is in complete shock. How will she go on?... I suck at summaries.  
_

* * *

Haruno Sakura sat on the cool. wet grass as the rain poured heavily, she was full of despair. The man she loved with all her heart was getting married tomorrow to a woman who she thought cared for her. It tore her to pieces inside, but it didnt matter cause she thought she was frozen anyway just like the harsh winter winds. Sakura looked up at the empty Cherry Blossom trees and they mirrored the same emotion that she felt, emptiness. It made her sick, that she could no longer look at them anymore it was as if they were mocking her.

Ironically, the very place she was sitting was the place that she had met the love of her life Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura recalled the very day that Sasuke had dropped the bombshell that shattered her to pieces. _It was two weeks ago that they were sitting by the Cherry Blossom trees, the sky was clear and cool and showed no signs of a storm. Sakura happy that she got to spend time with her best friend, since she rarely got to see him anymore was completely shocked. '' I said that I'm getting married to Ino three weeks from now.'' Sasuke said oblivious to the fact that Sakura was dying on the inside. _

_Sakura had to check her ears again to make sure that she heard him correctly. '' S-so youre really thinking about tying the knot huh?'' she said with a voice that sasuke couldnt recognize. '' Yeah and I was wondering if you would help me with the preparations and everything?'' he said grinning a smile that made sakura go weak at the knees. Sakura stared at him wide-eyed, was he serious? it was bad enough that she had to go to the wedding, now he wanted her to help marry him off too? was this boy the slowest idiot on the planet other than Naruto? But being the nice person she was she agreed to it '' Sure Sasuke I would love to help you.'' she said half-lying half-serious. Sakura didnt want to believe it was real, her best friend and crush was getting married and there was nothing she could do but wish him happiness. Despite the fact that it slowly killed her inside, was the gods against her for something?_

_Sasuke estatic that she would help him out instantly pulled her into a friendly hug, or so he convinced himself. '' Thank you Sakura really.'' he said rolling each syllable in her name. Just the sound of his voice in her ear made her want to scream, did Sasuke have the slightest clue what he was doing to her? Knowing that the hug was going on longer than expected Sasuke kept his arms around her waist. He wanted every moment of this to last since he was getting married, and Ino would have a fit if she knew that he was hugging Sakura. Not that he cared, the hugs that he gave her didn't mean anything...right? Feeling quite uncomfortable Sakura tried to get out of the long indirect contact that Sasuke was giving her. '' Um Sasuke you can let go of me now, I know that we haven't seen each other much...but you don't have to hug me that long.'' she said looking the other way tired of him playing with her emotions. He finally let go and blushed before saying sorry '' I really didn't intend on hugging you that long honestly.'' he said wondering why his body felt so cold when they let go. Sakura who was glad that he let her go before she ended up doing some unpleasant things walked over to the bench and sat down. _

_'' Sure you didn't...'' she said grinning at him knowing very well that he did want it to go on for that long. '' What's that supposed to mean?'' he said quite amused while sitting down next to her. '' Sasuke I've known you for quite sometime now, I know how you are especially when it comes to me.'' she said moving a inch away from him because his arm brushed up against hers. '' What are you talking about?'' he asked coming closer to where she had tried to move, it was so close in fact that his face wasn't that far from hers. Sakura found herself blushing a dark red '' Oh you know idiot....you are such a perve.'' she said with her heart going out of control. Sasuke who was that type of person rubbed his hand up and down her thigh '' Now Sakura I'm appalled that you would say something like that? If I was a perve then I would be doing this.'' he said still touching her on her thigh. Sakura held what nerve she had left, Sasuke really was the most oblivious person on this planet. '' But you are....'' she said pushing him off the bench and onto the cold ,hard ground. _

Sakura who was remembering that made her want to kill Sasuke, why did he have to make her go through with this especially when she had confessed her feelings to him the night before. _The weeks that Sasuke had spent with Sakura made him realize that maybe he wasn't doing the right thing. '' Sakura please just talk to me why were you so bitter at the rehearsal dinner?'' he asked pinning her against the wall. '' Because Sasuke I'm tired of playing this game with you....'' she said squirming against his chest. '' What game Sakura? what are you talking about?" he asked her. Sakura gazed into his dark orbs and found herself totally hooked '' I'm talking about the fact that I love you Sasuke, that's what im talking about.'' she said grabbing him by his collar and kissing his lips softly, something she knew she'd regret. Sasuke stood there shocked but slowly loosened up when he kissed her back. '' Sasuke please don't kiss me back....'' she said stopping the soft sweet kiss and running off. '' Sakura....wait!'' he called but she was too far away to hear it. _

Sasuke who was walking through the rain in the middle of winter couldn't get how she made him feel when she kissed him. '' Am I doing the right thing here?'' he asked noticing a girl with pink hair sitting over by the Cherry Blossom trees. '' Sakura?'' he asked when he ran across the street. She looked up at him with sadness in her gloomy emerald eyes. '' Sasuke what are you doing out here?'' she asked standing up, wishing that she didn't cause now she was really cold. '' I was about to ask you the same thing why are you out here when you could get sick?'' he asked in a possessive but calm tone. '' Just thinking Sasuke that's all I got caught in the rain.'' He gave her his coat and picked her up. '' But didn't think to get out of it, Sakura its the middle of winter are you trying to kill yourself?''' he asked her in a tone that made her angry.

'' What do you care Sasuke? maybe I was just tired of you playing with my emotions, trying to accept the fact that you're marrying someone else...and you'll never love me.'' she said fighting back the tears that threatened to fall, but fell anyway. '' How do you know that?'' he asked in a question and not a statement. '' I know because you're marrying Ino.'' she said not wanting to discuss this anymore. '' Well then, you're wrong...'' he said capturing her lips in a kiss that made her fall into his arms. She tried her best not to give into the kiss but it wasn't working. Only when they needed air did they break apart. '' Sakura I've....always loved you even when I was with Ino. No matter how much I tried to convince myself that you just wanted to be friends." Yes the confession made her heart leap with joy, but that still didn't change the fact that she was messing with a soon to be married man.

'' Sasuke you're still getting married tommorrow.'' she said really wanting all of this to be over it was too much for her to take. Sasuke just started laughing calmly in her face as if he took this as some kind of joke. It made her anger rise even more '' Sasuke whats so funny? I don't see anything funny about you kissing me and about to get married the next day.'' she said glaring at him. Sasuke pinned her against one of the trees that was close by and looked into her eyes '' seriously do you think im that stupid?'' Sakura grinned '' Yes.'' He chuckled at her in a tone that sent her heart soaring. '' Sakura im serious....I called off the wedding.'' Again making sure that she heard him right she just gaped at him. Sasuke who found this amusing smirked at her. '' Huh....so you really called it off?''she said not buying this for a minute.

He nodded and smiled '' yep about 20 minutes ago.'' Sakura felt like she wanted to cry maybe she could be with him after all. '' But why? I thought you wanted to marry her?'' she said shivering from the cold. '' Well at first but after you kissed me I realized that I didnt want to marry her. '' he said giving her a long, passionate kiss before suggesting that they should get out of the cold before they both get sick. Agreeing to that they went home to get warmer. '' Sasuke you really are an idiot.'' she said laying under the covers in his arms. Sasuke smiled and looked into her eyes with blood rushing to his face '' yeah but im your idiot.'' Sakura laughed softly before falling into a deep sleep with Sasuke following her seconds later.

* * *

Author's note: Aww looks like Sakura got her happy ending after all...sorry about the ending i just wrote what came to me.

Review please!


End file.
